ridiculoushistfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation of Family Guy
The Beginning Family Guy is a TV show that was based off of American Revolutionary figure George Washington and his affairs. The original story, along with the TV it was buried with, was fought over in many conflicts. In 1770, Washington had access to the first TV in the world, and helped to create 27 more for communications. He established a TV station at New York City. One day, he saw his brother, a very fat man, give a weather broadcast saying "It's gonna rain!" It was a bright and sunny day that day. Washington documented what he saw on TV in his Journal of the Family Man, because his brother, Willy Washington, loved being with his family. by 1775, the British learned of the TV and sent in troops to seize them in Lexington and Concord. After secret Continental agents blocked their way, gunfire was exchanged and the War of Communication had started. The Continental Congress and the British Parliament covered up the real cause over the TVs and called it "a call to freedom and revolution" and "a war to subdue the rebels," respectively. Durring this, Washington observed how his brother acted: a dumb, bumbling fat man who always figures out the right thing at the end. Willy had 3 children: A 17 year old daughter, who was practically unloved in the family because of the way she acted as an individual, "a baby who picked up things extremely quickly, and a 13 year old son who resembled Willy in more ways than one. The War of Communication Many of the Battles of the War were fought around secret underground TV production facilities. If the British did win a fight, the Americans would destroy the facility in an explosion. Many of the production facilities were destroyed by 1777. The Battle of Saratoga took place above the last production facility. Early on in the battle, British cannons had obliterated the majority of the facility. Enraged, Washington told his troops to show no mercy. After the British defeat, Washington ordered the Continental Congress "to never create another facility again." It was too risky to build another one. With 300 TV's in the 13 colonies, mainly powered by pig meat and gun powder, they were hidden in extremely secretive places. Washington also learned of Willy's death and hid the journal with the TV's. In 1783, the Treaty of Paris was signed, ending the "American Revolution." Now a country, Congress agreed to send diplomats to foreign countries. These diplomats killed anybody with the knowledge of the TVs, even American citizens. The Journal of the Family Man The journal had detailed the life of Willy and his family in close detail. Willy was always getting into tough spots, mostly with his family, but always got out. His wife frequently divorced and remarried Willy and he was constantly gaining and losing the love of his kids. George never told Willy about the journal, but was planning to eventually create a TV show called the "Family Man." After Willy's death, Washington vowed to never reveal the story. The Secret and Civil War Every president under the constitution knew of the TV's and the Journal. It wasn't until a southern man named Jefferson Davis found the Journal in an old Revolutionary battle site in 1859 that anyone knew about it. Lincoln became aware of this and continually tried to retain the journal and TV's. Jefferson Davis eventually helped to create the Confederate States of America to protect the secret. The North covered the real cause of the war to being over slavery and the South covered being over their way of life. After the defeat of the CSA, Lincoln retrieved the items of interest and hid them better than Washington. John Wilks Booth wanted to reretrieve them and killed Lincoln, not realizing that he was the only one who knew the location. Lincoln added to the story just like all other past presidents. The Descovery in the 1997, a man named Seth MacFarlane dug up the journal by accident, but never found or knew about the TVs, and created the show Family Guy, but edited it to fit modern times. The TVs were discovered in 2005 after the journal had hinted at the location of the TVs, under Lake Erie. He changed the name to Family "Guy" and it is now an extremely popular show around the world. Category:American History Category:Warfare Category:Creation of Family Guy